


Bitten

by Qille



Series: Dark Magic [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Gen, Swearing, old story, werewolf stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qille/pseuds/Qille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things happen during a full moon. And even the smallest bite can start a horrible chain of events that end in disaster. </p><p>This is the start of a new series, which is a lot darker than the other series. Also, I wrote this story two years ago, so sorry if the writing style is a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bite

Ross never noticed the time unless it interfered with his building. The full moon that night was especially bright, which made it easier for him to see and less obvious that it was actually the middle of the night.

Smiffy and Trott were still awake – he could see the lights in the buildings below and he could hear them chattering to each other in his headset.

He was working on a few small details on the outside of his giant marble building when his jet pack lost power.

“Shit!” he loudly exclaimed as he suddenly plummeted down. Luckily, the night was windy, and the wind blew him onto a nearby ledge of his building. The impact left him winded and bruised, but mostly unharmed.

He could hear Trott and Smiffy's voices in his ear.

“Ross? Are you okay?”

“What happened, mate?”

“I'm fine,” he replied. “My bloody jet pack just ran out. I'm on my building, can one of you come bail me out?”

“Hold on, I'm on my way,” said Trott.

Ross stood up, a bit off balance from the wind and the dizzying height he had landed at.

Suddenly, he heard a movement to his left. Whipping around, he was shocked to see a large dark creature with glowing red eyes crawling across the ledge towards him.

Stumbling back with a yelp of shock, he pulled out his diamond sword and held it out with trembling hands.

Slowly, the creature moved forward into the light, and Ross' eyes widened in fear.

It was a werewolf.

He glanced down at his diamond sword and suddenly wished it was silver.

The werewolf snarled and lunged at him. He jumped back and swiped at it, leaving a shallow gash in the beast's arm. It howled in pain and charged at him again.

Again stumbling backwards, Ross defended himself. He knew every block of his building. He knew that if he went backwards any further, he would reach the corner and be trapped.

He waited tensely for the werewolf to lunge again. It did, and instead of hitting it, he ducked under its enormous clawed paw and ran back across the ledge. However, as he ran, the monster whipped around and clawed his back, leaving three long bloody gashes.

Ross let out a cry of pain. He attempted to turn around.

That's when his foot slipped on a loose block.

With a sharp curse, he fell off the ledge and onto the ledge a few blocks below. He landed flat on his back, and the impact knocked the wind out of him and sent a blast of pain through the gashes on his back.

Suddenly, the werewolf was on him again. It jumped down and grabbed him by the throat. It lifted him up and opened a mouth full of jagged teeth. It went to tear out his throat.

Ross turned as far away from the beast as he could, so instead of ripping out his throat, it sank its fangs into his shoulder.

Screaming in pain, Ross stabbed the werewolf in the ribs with his sword. The beast pulled back and dropped him, and he lay on the ground clutching his bleeding shoulder.

With a howl of anger, the werewolf reared up in front of him, claws raised, ready to slice him open.

Suddenly, there was a sharp noise and something flew through the air. It imbedded itself into the werewolf's temple.

Ross could just barely make out what it was.

A sliver dart, fired from a railgun.

The werewolf stumbled back and fell off the ledge, the silver poisoning it and causing it horrible pain. It hit the ground and convulsed for a minute before dying.

Ross couldn't find it in him to move. However, he did look up when Trott landed next to him.

“What took you so long?” Ross choked out, coughing up blood as he did so.

“I was charging a new bloody jet pack for you,” said Trott, carefully moving Ross into a sitting position. He threw down a torch and began examining the wound. “What happened?”

“I was sitting here waiting for you and the werewolf attacked me,” said Ross simply. He grimaced when Trott poked at the wound.

“It bit you?” asked Trott, squinting to try and see the wound better in the low light.

“Well it didn't do this with its claws,” groaned Ross. The pain and blood loss was making him dizzy.

Trott nodded a bit, ignoring the sarcasm. "Don't worry, there's only a five percent chance of an infection, even less if we sterilize the wound." He tapped his headset. “Smith, I got him.”

It was only when Ross didn't hear his response that he realized his headset had fallen out.

Trott turned to Ross. “Do you think you can stand?” he asked.

“I can barely speak,” he replied hoarsely.

Trott nodded and stood up. Then he stooped over and, with the aid of his power suit, picked up Ross, who let out a sharp cry of pain as the movement aggravated his wounded shoulder and back.

“Just hold on for a few more minutes,” said Trott, taking to the air and flying around the building back towards the main parts of their base.

All of the movement was an overload of agony for Ross, who screamed and cried out and cursed whenever there were any sudden movements.

They couldn't have gotten inside any sooner. It had only been a minute and a half, but Ross had already lost a lot of blood, and he was slipping into delirium.

When they made it inside, Smiffy was waiting for them with potions and bandages. He had moved a bed into the main machine room.

Trott laid Ross down and started to bind his wounds. Smiffy helped, and Ross managed to stay mostly conscious the whole time. He kept himself occupied by cursing and screaming.

By the end of the whole ordeal, Smiffy and Trott were exhausted, and Ross was bandaged but still in pain. They all needed sleep, and that idea was reinforced when Smiffy noticed that the sun was rising.

“You guys go get some sleep,” Ross coughed out, already looking half asleep. “I'll be fine.”

Instead, they both dragged their beds into the machine room on either side of Ross' bed.

Within minutes they were all asleep.


	2. Nightmares

Ross had nightmares about monsters.

He found himself standing in a long marble corridor. There were no torches. There was no light. He could still see though.

He could see things moving in the shadows at the end of the corridor.

“Guys...?” he called tentatively. “Are you there?” He started to cautiously make his way to the end of the corridor.

He started to hear noises coming from the walls beyond the corridors. He could hear growling and scratching and occasionally a long, bone chilling howl.

As Ross crept along, he ran his fingers along the smooth stone. It should have felt familiar, but it didn't. He didn't even recognize the texture.

Suddenly, the cacophony of sounds grew into a roar as they suddenly came from directly on the other side of the walls.

Ross let out a yelp. Cracks started to appear in the walls as the monsters on the other side tried to break it down to get to him.

Panicking, he started to run. The walls started to close in on him, the noises growing louder by the second.

The walls closed in so tightly that he could no longer run properly and had to shuffle sideways.

The noises were only inches from his head.

Suddenly, he reached the end of the corridor. He found himself standing in a large open cavern. It was so expansive and poorly lit that he couldn't see the edges. There was fog hanging around the far edges of his vision, and the same thick fog was covering the ground. Looking up, he saw more of the fog hovering high above him where he assumed the roof of the cavern was.

As he was looking up, however, the fog started to part and a blue light appeared. Slowly, the fog drifted completely away overhead and revealed the full moon, glowing bright and blue.

A twinge of pain appeared in the pit of his stomach, and the light of the moon burned his eyes.

Then it turned red.

As if the moon had suddenly become liquid, it began to drip down to the cavern floor. He felt his feet and hands getting wet, and when he looked down, he saw that his hands were covered in blood.

Breathing hard, he frantically looked around. Through the fog, a pair of glowing red eyes emerged.

He stumbled back, but it was hard for him to get his feet to move through the rising levels of sticky blood.

Panicking, he realized that all around him, glowing red eyes stared at him through the fog.

They started to close in on him.

The fog around him turned red. He could no longer see the eyes. He didn't know where they were.

He could hear their footsteps coming closer. He sloshed through the blood, which was up to his knees now.

He closed his eyes just as he felt one of the beasts rake its claws across his back.

Another one sunk its teeth into his shoulder.

They tore him apart.

He woke up screaming.

Breathing hard, he looked around. It took him a minute to realize that he was in the machine room. There was nobody else with him, but there was a bed on either side of his.

He realized he was sitting bolt upright, and his heart was racing. Looking down, he saw that his shirt and jacket were gone and his chest and shoulder were bandaged. Now that he remembered the cuts on his back and the gaping wound on his shoulder were there, they started to hurt again.

He looked down at his hands and was relieved to find that there was no blood on them.

Looking around, he slowly stood up, unsteady on his feet. He walked around and rummaged through the chests for a bit before finding a thin sweater that he could wear over the bulky bandages. After that, he found his shoes and a bit of food and water. Once he was hydrated and slightly less hungry, he was able to walk without feeling dizzy. He was still in pain from his wounds, though, and he doubted he would be wearing his jet pack for some time. Maybe he could get Trott to make him some jet boots.

He searched for several more minutes before finding what he was looking for.

His headset.

He put the earpiece in and turned it on. Smiffy and Trott's voices echoed in his head.

He simply listened for a minute. They were talking about him.

“I don't know, mate,” said Smiffy. “Do you think he'll ever wake up?”

“I have no idea,” replied Trott. “I've never seen a werewolf maul him that bad before.”

“Why is it that he always ends up getting attacked by werewolves? I've only ever seen like... two of them.”

“I've only ever come close to one of them once, and that was when I was setting up a quarry in the middle of the night. Then again, I think Ross was with me, so the werewolf may have been going for him.”

“That's so weird,” exclaimed Smiffy. “Why do you think they like him so much?”

“I think the question is why do they hate him so much,” said Trott.

“Maybe they think he's one of them and they just wanna be friends or mate or something.”

“Aw, c'mon Smith,” muttered Trott. Ross could almost _hear_ him rolling his eyes.

“Well, whatever is going on, I just hope Fluffy wakes up soon,” said Smiffy. “I've got shit that I need him to build.”

“Build your own shit!” Ross suddenly exclaimed. He tried to contain his laughter when he heard both Trott and Smiffy yelp at the same time. He thought he heard a bit of glass break, and maybe an explosion.

“Ross!” shouted Trott. “How long have you been awake?!”

“About fifteen minutes,” said Ross, leaving the machine room and heading for the doors. He stepped on the obsidian pressure plate, but there was a slight delay before it opened the door. Strange.

“How're ya feeling, mate?” asked Smiffy, sounding a bit winded. Ross guessed he had dropped whatever explosive he'd been working on when he startled them.

“I'm fine,” said Ross, stepping outside and looking around. The fresh air felt good in his lungs, and it made it easier for him to breathe.

Suddenly, Trott landed right in front of him. He jumped a bit, but he relaxed when he realized it was his friend.

“Mate, we thought you would never wake up!” exclaimed Trott.

“Yeah, I heard,” said Ross, tapping his earpiece. “How long have I been out?”

“Uh... about a week,” said Trott.

Ross winced. “Wow, a week?”

“Yeah, you were talking in your sleep too,” said Smiffy. “It was really freaky, actually.”

Ross ignored him and went back to talking to Trott. “Was it really that bad?”

Trott shook his head. “Not really, no. You're healing normally, but for some reason you just didn't wake up.”

“Well, I'm awake now,” said Ross with a shrug.

“Clearly...” mumbled Smiffy in the headset.

“I made you a pair of jet boots if you're ready to be up and around,” said Trott, leading Ross back inside and to one of the chests in the machine room. He pulled out a blue pair of boots and handed them to Ross.

“Great!” he exclaimed, taking the boots and putting them on. “Now I won't have to wear a jet pack.”

Not five minutes later, Ross was back to building like the attack had never even happened. He even managed to get an entire floor inside finished before it got late and he became exhausted and retired to his tower.

Just before he fell asleep, he glanced out the window and looked at the moon.

There was only a waxing crescent hanging low in the sky, but as he stared at it, the silvery light began to hurt his eyes and make his stomach feel upset. The wounds on his shoulder and back began to throb and ache.

Closing his eyes, he faced away from the window and curled up, falling asleep through the pain and soreness of building and working and healing.

The light of the moon shined down on him as the poison spread through his blood.


	3. Turn for the Worse

As the week progressed, Ross began to feel worse and worse.

It started with just an aching in his shoulders, back, and legs that wouldn't go away, no matter what he tried.

Then came the mind numbing headaches. Every time it got too bright, the pain behind his eyes would let him know.

The next thing to go was his appetite. He found himself eating less and less. The thought of any food made him so nauseous that he would actually gag.

After this, he started to become very lethargic and grumpy. He was suddenly put into a state of constant exhaustion, but no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to fall asleep at night until the sun was on the rise.

Trott and Smiffy began to notice at that point. They realized he wasn't eating and they took notice of his absence.

The day it all went wrong, they decided to go make sure he was okay.

It was already well into the afternoon, and Smiffy noticed that Ross wasn't awake yet. He brought this to Trott's attention, and the two of them decided to go check on him.

They entered the building and took the lift up to Ross' tower room. Inside, it was dark and stuffy. All the windows had been covered. The heat was the result of several empty yet burning furnaces that were lit around the tower.

“What the fuck...?” muttered Smiffy, looking around.

He led the way up the ladder and into Ross' room.

Their human friend was curled up in his bed, struggling for breath and whimpering.

Worried by this, Smiffy opened the windows and let in the light so they could see what was going on.

Trott shook Ross by the shoulders, and he woke up. His eyes were clouded with pain and delirium.

“Shit...” muttered Trott, feeling his fever.

“I don't feel good...” mumbled Ross.

“Clearly,” said Smiffy. “You look like shit!”

“Did one of you poison me?” grumbled Ross deliriously.

“How would we do that?” exclaimed Smiffy. “You don't eat anymore.”

Ross just groaned.

Meanwhile, Trott was busy unwrapping the bandages around Ross' shoulder and back. He suspected the wound was getting infected, but when he saw that it was nearly completely healed with no sign of infection, he drew a blank.

“Uh...” muttered Trott, “This might be an issue. Hold on."

Trott pulled out some of the medical equipment he kept with him at all times and started to run a few tests. Ross had a high fever and pulse, but he couldn't find the cause. "Uh... I think we should take him to an actual human doctor...”

“I thought you are a doctor!” exclaimed Smiffy, starting to look worried.

“Technically, I am a doctor, but I trained more as a veterinarian than a physician!” Trott exclaimed back. “Besides, I don't know what's wrong with him so I don't want to give him the wrong medicine and accidentally poison him.”

“Still right here...” groaned Ross. Suddenly, he cried out and convulsed, curling in on himself. Trott and Smiffy both let out a yelp of shock.

“I'm fine...” Ross gasped out, even though he was seizing up.

“No, you're not!” exclaimed Trott. He and Smiffy pulled Ross out of the bed and supported him. “Not let's go find a real doctor.”

**XXX**

Smiffy was practically carrying Ross as they walked slowly through the forest. Trott had flown ahead to scout for a village, seeing as the last village they had visited had... mysteriously disappeared.

A moment later, Trott came flying back and landed, grabbing Ross' other arm and supporting him.

“I found a pretty large village up ahead,” he said, a bit out of breath. “A village that size is sure to have a doctor.”

The walk to the village took another twenty minutes, and Ross was barely conscious, only awake enough to stay upright.

When they entered the village, most of the villagers stared at them and scurried away from them. Probably because they had never seen a group that consisted of a bipedal walrus, a sick human, and a creature that looked strikingly similar to a Creeper.

Trott managed to catch someone's arm and ask them where the doctor was, and the villager frantically directed them to an average sized but oddly shaped building near the edge of the clearing.

They went up to the door, and Trott knocked loudly. The door opened, and there stood a young man, no older than twenty. He had unruly blond hair, bright green eyes, freckles, and a long scar running over his left eye and down the side of his face, all the way to his chin. He was wearing a white doctor's coat and had goggles hanging around his neck.

“Are you the healer for this village?” asked Trott a bit frantically.

The boy nodded, his expression inquisitive.

“Our friend needs help,” said Trott.

“I'll say,” said the blond boy with a strange accent, looking at Smiffy.

“Not me you twat!” exclaimed Smiffy angrily. “Him!” He gestured to Ross, who was slumped against him.

“Oh, right,” said the boy. He stood to the side and opened the door all the way. “Bring him in and lay him on the bed.”

They dragged Ross inside and gratefully laid him down, sore and tired from carrying him the whole way.

As the boy started to examine Ross, Trott and Smiffy stood to the side, examining the blond healer.

“Aren't you a bit young to be a doctor?” asked Smiffy.

“Aren't you a bit talkative for a Creeper?” asked the boy.

“I'm not a Creeper, you bastard!”

“And I know what I'm doing,” said the boy, who was examining the wounds on Ross' shoulder and back.

“What's your name?” Trott quickly asked, changing the subject.

“... Basil,” said the boy with a bit of hesitation.

“What's with the pause?” asked Smiffy.

“You guys are complete strangers, so I was debating if it would be wise to tell you my name,” said Basil.

Suddenly, Ross grimaced and let out a small whimper of pain. Basil immediately focused his attention back on him and started to dab at his forehead with a wet rag.

“I think I know what this is...” said Basil.

“Well then what is it?” asked Smiffy impatiently.

“I can't be quite sure yet,” said Basil, taking out a large needle. “I'm going to have to draw some blood to test before I make any diagnosis.”

“But you just said-”

“I said I think I know what this is, but I want to be sure. Maybe he has the flu, maybe he has food poisoning, but if it's something worse, I can assure you you'll want to know sooner rather than later.”

“How long will this blood test take?” asked Trott.

“A few hours, maybe less,” said Basil, drawing blood as he did so. “You two feel free to wander off. I'll keep an eye on your friend and make sure he's looked after.”

“Yeah, and how do we know you're telling the truth?” asked Smiffy, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“Because I'm a healer, and if I wasn't good at my job, I'd have been fired by now,” said Basil, his expression smug.

He and Smiffy glared at each other for a full minute before Trott stepped between them.

“Okay, thank you, we'll be right outside,” said Trott, quickly pushing Smiffy out the door.

Once they were outside, Trott sat down on the stairs with a huff. “Smith, what is the matter with you? Do you have to fight someone every time we go somewhere?”

“Trott, he called me a Creeper,” said Smiffy blankly, his eyes narrowed.

“ _Everyone_ calls you a Creeper!” exclaimed Trott. “Even I thought you were a Creeper! Sometimes I'm still not sure that you aren't!”

“He didn't even flinch at the fact that you're a talking walrus,” pointed out Smiffy.

Trott opened his mouth to provide a snarky comeback, but then he realized his green friend was right.

“That is strange...” muttered Trott.

“Yeah, and he didn't tell us his name right away. Isn't that a bit weird?”

“Hm...” muttered Trott. “I don't think we should go too far...”

Smiffy nodded. “Okay, well how about I go see if I can get some food, and you stay here.”

“Okay, but don't kill anything or anyone to get it,” said Trott, going back inside.

Smiffy rolled his eyes and started to wander around the village. He quickly found a market that was selling food. However, after wandering around for a bit, he realized he didn't have anything to pay for the food, and he thought it would be best to wait and steal their shit after Ross was better.

After a while, he realized that more people were staring than usual. This time, when he stared back, they didn't look away.

After another minute, he realized that two particularly beefy villagers were moving quickly towards him. He didn't like the look of them, so he did what anybody would do in his situation. He ran like hell.

They ran after him.

He ran all the way back to the healer's house and burst through the door. Trott jumped a meter in the air, but Basil didn't flinch. Ross was still unconscious.

“Smith! You scared the shit out of me!” exclaimed Trott.

“Yeah, we've got a bit of a problem,” said Smiffy, pointing over his shoulder out the door.

“What did you do?” deadpanned Trott.

“Nothing!” exclaimed Smiffy. “They just started chasing me!”

Suddenly, the door burst open.

“Freeze!” exclaimed one of the guys, storming inside. “You're under arrest.”

The other guy grabbed Smiffy and cuffed his hands behind his back.

“Hey mate, what did I do!” exclaimed Smiffy. “I've only been here an hour!”

“It's not just you,” said the guy holding Smiffy. More guys suddenly came inside. “All of you.”

One of the guys grabbed Trott and the other guy grabbed Ross and hoisted him to his feet. Ross yelped a bit, both from the pain and the shock of the sudden movement that dragged him back into consciousness.

“You three are under arrest for destroying a nearby village with a low-yield nuclear device,” said the guy who seemed to be in charge.

Trott glared at Smiffy, who looked guilty.

“Yeah, I forgot about that...” he muttered.

“We're gonna have to keep you three in jail until the authorities get here and tell us what to do with you,” said the main guard.

“Uh, excuse me,” said Basil, suddenly joining the conversation. “This man is my patient, and I'm afraid I can't allow you to take him.”

“Sorry doc, but each of these three have a fifty emerald price on their heads, so unless you want to pay it for them, we'll be taking them,” said the guard.

Basil looked like he was about to speak again, but he held back.

The guards dragged them out the door, leaving Basil standing in the empty room.


	4. The Light of the Moon

The jail was located on the far outskirts of the village, set in the woods.

They were all dragged inside and tossed into individual cells. Trott was in the first cell, Smiffy was dragged kicking and screaming into the middle cell, and Ross' lifeless body was thrown carelessly inside the last cell.

“Be careful with him you dumb fuck!” shouted Smiffy as the guards closed the doors and left.

As soon as the guards were gone, Smiffy went over to the side of his cell that connected with Ross'. He got down on his hands and knees and reached through the bars, gently shaking Ross by the shoulder to wake him up. He only responded with a groan, though.

“Dammit Smith, why did you have to nuke the village next door?!” exclaimed Trott.

“Hey, I didn't know anybody actually survived that and told the authorities!” he exclaimed. “I really don't see why they took you two, though. You guys weren't even there.”

“Then how did they even know?” mumbled Trott, leaning against the walls of the cell that connected to Smiffy's. 

“Your guess is as good as mine,” said Smiffy.

“Is he okay?” asked Trott, looking over Smiffy's shoulder to see Ross, who was still curled up on his side, facing away from them.

“I don't know...” said Smiffy, his voice becoming much quieter.

They were both quiet for a minute, and they could hear Ross struggling for breath. He was shivering violently, and he would occasionally cough a bit.

“What do you think is wrong with him?” asked Smiffy.

Trott shrugged. “If it's the flu or pneumonia, it'll only get worse, especially since it's freezing in here.”

“So what do we do?” asked Smiffy.

Trott glanced out his barred window and saw that the sky had turned orange as the sun began to set. The temperature would plummet soon.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Basil walked in with a guard. The guard opened the door to Ross' cell and let Basil inside.

The young healer unfolded the blanket he had brought with him and laid it over Ross, whose shivering lessened. He then moved Ross onto his back and forced him to swallow some water.

“The blood test is almost finished,” he said looking up at Smiffy and Trott. “As soon as I find out what's wrong with him I'll bring some medicine.”

“Thank you,” said Trott.

Basil nodded and stood up, leaving the cell. The guard locked the cell door and led him out.

Now that Ross had the blanket, he was hardly shivering, and he looked to be sleeping more comfortably.

Time passed very slowly as they were forced to wait in the darkening prison.

**XXX**

Basil was staring out the window when the blood test finished. He turned and saw that the results were being printed out.

He quickly picked up the paper, but as he read it over, his eyes widened.

He realized what it was.

He dropped the paper and grabbed something out of his desk drawer before running out of the room.

**XXX**

Ross woke up after the sun set. He was confused about where he was, but after they explained what was going on, he rolled his eyes and cursed Smiffy's foolishness.

Even though he was conscious and sitting up, his headache was still pounding away, and his fever was raging through him.

Trott and Smiffy had been discussing the best way to escape – Trott suggested slamming Smiffy's head against the wall until it broke – when Ross suddenly grimaced.

“Ross?” asked Smiffy. “What's wrong mate?”

Ross shook his head a bit and glanced out his window. Up in the sky, the clouds parted to reveal the full moon, glowing brightly.

“I don't feel good...” muttered Ross, closing his eyes and grimacing. “Something's wrong... I can't-”

And then he screamed.

Doubling over with his head hanging low and his arms shaking, he began breathing heavily and trembling.

“Ross!” exclaimed Smiffy.

Then Ross started to Change.

There was a horrible cracking noise and his bones shifted. His clenched teeth became fangs, and claws replaced his fingernails. Hair began to spread all over his body, and his clothes ripped as his shape changed.

Smiffy flew away from the bars and slammed into the wall in the corner of his cell. He and Trott watched with wide eyes as Ross transformed into a black-furred werewolf.

He collapsed on the ground, breathing hard. He didn't move for a minute.

With a gulp, Smiffy moved forward, even though Trott tried to grab his shoulder and stop him.

The slight sound of movement attracted Ross' attention, and he snapped his focus over to them, his icy blue eyes glowing in the dark.

“Ross...” whispered Smiffy, his throat dry.

The werewolf stared at him.

“C-can you understand me...?”

He took another step forward.

Suddenly, Ross threw back his head and let out a long piercing howl. Then he turned and, with a single swing of his arm, he destroyed the bars of his and Smiffy's cells.

Smiffy screamed and scrambled backwards until he hit the cell wall. He was trapped, the werewolf blocking his only exit.

“Trott!” he squeaked out. “Do something!”

Suddenly, the door flew open and someone rushed inside. There was a gunshot, and Ross stumbled backwards. He roared at the newcomer before turning and smashing right through the walls, disappearing into the dark forest.

The newcomer stepped into the light, and they were surprised to see Basil. He was holding a silver gun. A wisp of smoke was coming out of the barrel.

“What the hell are you doing?!” exclaimed Smiffy, stepping out of his busted cell and opening the door to Trott's cell.

“Lycanthropy,” said Basil. “That's his infection, and this is the only cure.” He held up the gun.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” shouted Trott. “We aren't gonna kill Ross!”

“It's either that or he kills you,” said Basil, handing the gun to Trott. “Be careful with it. There are only a few bullets left.”

“You don't expect us to actually shoot our friend, do you?” exclaimed Smiffy.

“Fine,” said Basil. “How many people are you going to let him kill, then? I already put one bullet in him, and it'll slow him down, but it won't stop him.”

As if on cue, there were screams from outside. The three of them ran out, Trott and Smiffy grabbing their gear as they went. Trott holstered the gun.

When they reached the village, they found chaos. Ross had smashed windows and doors and upturned stalls. There were several dismembered bodies in the street.

The werewolf was nowhere to be seen.

Basil went to go help the villagers and see if anybody still living was injured. Trott caught someone's arm and asked what happened.

The villagers explained that a werewolf attacked the town before running off into the woods.

Before Trott could even say anything, the guards appeared out of nowhere and slammed him and Smiffy against the wall.

“What's going on?” the main guard commanded.

“Our friend was bitten by a werewolf!” said Smiffy quickly. “We didn't know he was infected until just now. He just turned and ran off!”

The main guard stared at them for a minute before looking at the guards holding them. He nodded, and they let them go.

“Okay, but you two are going to come with us and help us find him,” ordered the captain of the guard. “If you can help us find him before he kills anyone else, we'll forget about your charges.”

“Fine,” said Smiffy quickly before Trott could say anything to him. “We'll help you find him, but do not kill him. He's our friend, and I'm sure we can find a cure for him.”

“There is no cure for lycanthropy,” said Basil, who had been off to the side listening. Only Smiffy heard him, and he shot him a wicked glare.

“Okay, men,” said the captain, “let's go.”


	5. I Would Miss You If You Died

Ross was in the forest when day broke and he suddenly and painfully shifted back into a human.

He collapsed on the ground, breathing hard and covered in blood. He was trembling, exhausted from getting nearly no sleep.

Looking down at himself, he realized that the only thing he was wearing was the shredded yet still whole remains of his pants. Everything else had been destroyed when he shifted.

He was still numb to the fact. He couldn't exactly wrap his mind around it.

He was a werewolf.

He remembered from his fights with all the werewolves he had encountered. There was no cure. The only way to save his friends would be for him to die.

Ross shook his head a bit. He had to get back and make sure they were okay. But... which way was back?

That was when he realized he was completely and utterly lost.

He had lost his map when he transformed. Not only that, but he had also lost his headset _and_ his teleporter. He had no way of communicating with his friends or getting back to them.

Slowly, he stood up. That was when he felt the pain. The deep, aching throb that seemed to come from his very bones and spread under his skin.

Looking to his left, he saw that there was a deep wound in his left arm below the shoulder. A bullet wound. He had been shot.

He looked a bit closer at the wound and saw a glint of metal from inside.

His eyes widened and he nearly screamed.

He had been shot with a silver bullet.

Scrambling fully upright, he clutched at his shoulder. He could feel the silver burning beneath his skin, slowly spreading poison through his blood.

He quickly started to stumble along, feeling incredibly nauseous and lightheaded.

Who had shot him? Surely it hadn't been Trott or Smiffy, right?

He growled a bit, feeling the wolf inside him begin to resurface already.

Whoever shot him, he would make them pay.

**XXX**

The hunt for Ross went on all night and the next day. 

The guards led the way while Trott and Smiffy trailed along.

“Do you think they'll let Ross live?” Smiffy whispered to Trott.

“I don't know,” said Trott, shaking his head. “I just hope we can get to him before they do.”

They were quiet for a few minutes before Smiffy suddenly remembered something.

“Oh my gods...” he muttered.

“What?” asked Trott.

“Something that healer said last night,” said Smiffy, starting to look panicked. “He said he shot Ross!”

Trott's eyes widened, and he quickly took out the gun and pulled out one of the bullets.

“Silver...” he said quietly, staring at the bullet for a minute before quickly reloading it into the gun and holstering the gun.

“Shit...” muttered Smiffy.

“We've gotta find him fast...” said Trott. “Otherwise that silver bullet will kill him.”

“How long do you think he has...?” asked Smiffy, his voice cracking a bit.

“I'd say 72 hours from the time he was shot,” said Trott. “Since he was shot last night, he's got two more nights before the poison kills him.”

The situation had suddenly become a hundred times more urgent.

**XXX**

Ross stumbled dizzily through the forest until he could walk no more. He collapsed, clutching his shoulder. He felt sick.

As he sat catching his breath and trying to ignore the pain, he listened for any sounds.

After a moment, he heard running water. It was in that moment that he realized how dehydrated he was.

Lacking the strength to stand, he crawled towards the sound of the water. He pulled himself over a small hill and saw a stream only a few meters behind it.

Dragging his broken body over to the stream, he let himself fall into the gentle current. It was too much work to wash all the dried blood off of his hands, so he simply lay there, occasionally dipping his head under to drink. The cold water soothed his raw throat and felt good against his fevered skin.

Feeling regenerated, he finally pulled himself out on the opposite side of the river. He managed to stumble to his feet and walk for a few meters before collapsing on his hands and knees again. However, when he collapsed, he saw a small cave. The inside looked dry, and he knew that as the sun went down, the temperature would drop.

He crawled over to the cave, not using his left arm because of the pain from the wound. He never felt more like an animal in his life, limping around in the forest and taking refuge in a cave.

As he predicted, the inside of the cave was shallow, but it was warm and dry. It would at least keep him from getting hypothermia.

He never managed to make a fire, because his hands were shaking too much. However, he noticed that as it got darker, he got warmer. It took him a few minutes to realize that the hairs on his arms were thickening and spreading. He reached up and felt that the case was the same for the hair on his head. When he looked back at his hands, they were claws.

He was Changing again.

With a small whimper, Ross curled up in a ball at the back of his cave. He started crying.

As the moon rose that night, his crying turned to whimpering, and the werewolf cried himself to sleep.

**XXX**

They had stopped to make camp for the night, much to Smiffy and Trott's relief. They were both exhausted from spending the previous night searching for Ross.

“Hey Trott,” said Smiffy quietly as they sat back from the others.

“Yeah?” replied Trott.

“Do you think Ross is gonna Change tonight?”

“Probably,” said Trott quietly. “I think he'll change every night for the first month, and then after that it'll only be on the full moon. Or at least... according to everything I've ever read about werewolves.”

“I don't like how they're all carrying silver swords,” said Smiffy, looking at the guards, who were too busy around the fire to notice their prisoners.

Trott shook his head. “They're gonna kill him...” he said quietly.

**XXX**

The next morning, they set off again. It wasn't three minutes before one of the guards found something.

“Over here!” he called, waving them over.

They all ran over and saw that he was pointing to a bloody piece of pinstriped fabric that had been snagged on a low-hanging branch. They looked at Trott and Smiffy for confirmation.

They both nodded. It belonged to Ross. 

“Everybody spread out and search for another clue,” ordered the captain.

A minute later, another guard uncovered tracks.

“He went this way!” exclaimed the guard.

They followed the tracks. Smiffy noticed that the tracks started out as wolf tracks but suddenly shifted to human tracks. He didn't like how the footsteps were all over the place.

When he pointed it out to Trott, he nodded.

“So he's stumbling around somewhere,” said Trott. “Judging by how disorganized the tracks are, he's in a lot of pain...”

Smiffy shook his head a bit, and they continued to follow the trail.

**XXX**

Ross woke up the next morning to the sound of another voice.

He was too exhausted to open his eyes, but the voice sounded familiar.

“Hold still,” instructed the voice. He felt the owner of the voice touch his wounded shoulder, and he grimaced.

“This is just so it doesn't get infected,” said the voice. “If you die from an infection, it'll ruin all the fun...”

Breathing hard, Ross forced his eyes open. He saw the silhouette of an incredibly tall person standing at the entrance to the cave. The silhouette smiled.

“I would miss you if you died...”

A split second later, the silhouette was gone.

Slowly coming to his senses, he looked at his shoulder and saw that it was bandaged. He could still feel the bullet imbedded deep in his shoulder, poisoning him with every passing second.

What had just happened...?

Ross shook his head a bit. Maybe it was because he was feverish. Had he been hallucinating? The bandages felt authentic.

He shrugged a bit and curled up again, going back to sleep. He was exhausted.

He had no idea that, if his friends didn't find him soon, he would be dead in less than 24 hours.


	6. Silver Bullet

Night was falling by the time the group reached the stream. They were losing the light, and they were running out of time.

That was when one of the guards noticed the cave. He went over to investigate it.

Not two seconds later, they heard screaming.

Trott and Smiffy made it to the cave first, and they found the dead guard with his own silver sword plunged through his chest.

“Man down!” shouted Smiffy.

The captain of the guard ran over and inspected the fallen member of his team.

“It was your werewolf,” said the captain. “I'm sure of it.”

Trott and Smiffy backed away and started frantically looking around for any sign of their friend.

“Does anybody see him?” asked Trott frantically. They only had a few minutes until he Changed.

Suddenly, there was another scream. Someone in the group had been killed, but they couldn't locate the killer.

Five more guards dropped before Smiffy finally caught a glimpse of him, a slender dark shadow zipping in and out of the group and stabbing each man with his own sword.

The captain of the guard ran into the fray, swinging his sword madly as his men dropped around him. Finally, he and Trott and Smiffy were the only ones left.

That was when the shadow finally manifested itself, and Ross appeared. He looked horrible in the low light, pale and covered in blood, his hair a mess and his clothes shredded.

The captain of the guard lunged to attack him, but Ross nimbly jumped out of the way with surprising speed for someone who was hours away from dying.

The captain hacked and slashed at him, but he didn't even touch him.

“How is he doing this?” whispered Smiffy.

Trott looked up and saw the moon rising. “It's the moon,” he said. “He's about to Change.”

Suddenly, the captain stumbled after taking a swing at Ross. As soon as he tried to recover, Ross appeared behind him and took his sword. Then he stabbed him through the back before he even hit the ground.

Everything was silent for a minute. Then Ross looked up and saw his friends.

Smiffy took one step towards him, but he turned and ran off. They ran after him.

He stopped at the edge of a clearing further on, and Trott and Smiffy entered the clearing a second later.

“Ross!” exclaimed Trott.

“Go away,” snarled Ross, spinning around to glare at them. His eyes were glowing blue as the moon ascended further into the sky.

“Ross, we aren't going to hurt you!” exclaimed Smiffy, taking a step closer.

“I know!” said Ross quickly, his voice rising in panic.

Smiffy came closer. “Then let us help you.”

Ross shook his head and held up his hand to stop Smiffy from coming any closer. “I don't want to hurt you guys...”

This time Trott came closer. “Ross, we know you aren't going to hurt us...”

“I don't though...” grimaced Ross, clenching his fists. The moon was up now, and it was taking everything he had to keep from Changing. However, he could feel his claws coming in and tearing up the skin on his palms.

Trott came closer. “Ross, let us help you.”

Ross grimaced, squeezing his eyes closed as a wave of pain from the bullet in his shoulder washed over him. However, when he opened his eyes again, he noticed something.

When Trott moved forward, the wind blew his lab coat back a bit, and Ross could see something tucked into his belt.

A gun. A silver gun.

Anger consumed Ross and a red haze descended over his vision.

“It was you?” he snarled at Trott.

“W-what?” asked Trott, nervous at the sudden change in Ross' tone.

“You shot me,” he growled, his eyes glowing brighter. Fangs replaced his teeth, and his hair started to spread.

It took Trott a second to realize what was going on. “N-no, it wasn't-”

Ross cut him off with a howl as he transformed, the bandages ripping away from his shoulder as he shifted into a werewolf.

He lunged at Trott.

That was when Smiffy lunged forward and shoved Trott out of the way. He didn't even have time to defend himself before the werewolf sliced him open.

With a sharp scream, he dropped to the ground, and the werewolf stood over him. It raised its arm, ready to kill him.

A gunshot echoed through the air, and the werewolf stumbled back, blood dripping from the new wound on his stomach.

He quickly retreated to the edge of the clearing, and Trott lowered the gun and ran to Smiffy, who was laying on the ground clutching the gaping wound in his abdomen.

Trott picked him up and cradled him in his arms.

“Smith you idiot, why did you do that...?” whispered Trott, tears welling up in his eyes.

Smiffy coughed, and more blood seeped out of the wound. Trott knew there was no point trying to stop the blood flow. The cuts were too deep.

“You know me,” said Smiffy weakly. “I don't think things through.”

Trott shook his head, not knowing what to say.

Smiffy coughed again and looked across the clearing. He saw Ross shakily pulling himself upright, preparing to attack again.

“Try and do it fast...” said Smiffy quietly. “Aim for his heart... It shouldn't hurt him for long...”

It took Trott a moment to realize what he meant, but when he did realize it, it was too late. Smiffy let out a shuddering sigh and closed his eyes, his body becoming limp.

Trott could only stare for a moment. His silent mourning was interrupted by Ross' weak growling.

Looking up, Trott saw the werewolf slowly coming closer.

Setting Smiffy's body down, he stood up and raised the gun, taking aim.

There were only two bullets left in the gun.

Ross snarled and charged at him.

Trott fired the gun.

Ross stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide with shock. He looked down and saw the bullet hole in his chest. The bullet had hit his heart.

He looked up at Trott, and at the last second, his eyes looked human.

Then he collapsed.

Trembling, he moved towards Ross' body. He watched the wolf disappear and his friend return. He could see that the first bullet he had shot had hit him in the stomach. The second was a direct hit to his heart.

Trott slowly backed up a bit and dropped to his knees, letting the pistol fall from his hand.

Both of his friends were gone.

He was alone.

He sat there for several minutes before slowly reaching over and picking up the pistol again. There was still one bullet left...

He raised the gun and closed his eyes, pressing the gun against his temple.

That was when he heard it. Clapping.

Opening his eyes and dropping the pistol, he looked up. He saw Basil, the young healer, standing on the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree. He had a wide, smug grin on his face.

“Well done,” he said, strolling into the center of the clearing and looking at Ross and Smiffy's bodies. He gestured to Ross. “I was waiting to see who would end up killing him.”

Trott glared, trembling with so much anger that he was unable to keep hold of the gun, and he dropped it again. He jumped to his feet and lunged at Basil, planning on throttling him. However, Basil held up his hand, and Trott froze in place, unable to move.

“Trust me, you don't want to do that,” said Basil smoothly.

“Why not?” shouted Trott angrily.

Basil smiled and let him go. “It was a game,” he said. “A test. And you passed. All three of you.”

Trott narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about...?”

Basil's smug grin widened, and his bright green eyes began to glow gold. He glanced over at Smiffy's body and waved his hand. Much to Trott's surprise, Smiffy's wounds began to heal. A second later, his eyes opened and he sat bolt upright, gasping for breath.

Basil turned to Ross and waved his hands. The bullet wounds disappeared, and Ross opened his eyes, gasping for breath. Suddenly, he sat upright and started to violently cough. He doubled over, and blood poured out of his mouth, along with the three silver bullets he had been shot with.

“Guys!” exclaimed Trott, rushing forward and pulling his friends into a group hug. “Oh my gods, I thought you were dead...”

“Did you fucking shoot me?” mumbled Ross, looking a bit confused.

Smiffy shook his head a bit and looked up at Basil. “Who are you...?” he asked, sounding scared.

Basil smiled, his gold eyes turning black. Suddenly, he started to change. He became taller, and his unruly blond hair turned auburn. His outfit changed from a lab coat and goggles to a long black coat with streaks of gold.

The three simply stared at him.

The man cleared his throat. “Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Ridge. I was testing you for... how would you say... recruitment reasons.”

“... Why?” asked Smiffy.

“I wanted to see if you were capable of turning on each other and actually killing one another,” said Ridge. “I wanted to see if someone harmless was capable of becoming a monster. To see if someone self-centered was able to do something selfless. To see if someone who hated hurting people was capable of murdering his best friend. It didn't go quite as expected, but it was still pretty revealing. Of course, you'll still need to participate in a race for the wool so I can see-”

“What the actual fuck are you talking about?” demanded Ross.

Ridge smiled. “Welcome to the Yogscast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, hope you enjoyed the story. Stick around for more, because this is only the beginning.


End file.
